Juegos del Destino
by Lightning-Claire
Summary: Sora, Riku y Kairi, terminaron su aventura, aunque, no están completamente felices...Sora lo echa de menos. Una puerta misteriosa aparece en la isla. ¿Que harán? ¿Que será Sora capaz de hacer por estar a su lado? Roxas x Sora (Yaoi) Puede, (y sólo puede) que aumente el Rated con el paso del tiempo.


**Esto va a ser Roxas x Sora. Si hay otras parejas, aún no están pensadas. Esto es YAOI así que a quién no le guste, que por favor, no lo lea.**

**A quienes sí os guste, espero que lo disfrutéis.**

**Se supone que sería al final del Kingdom Hearts II, pero, cambiando ciertos hechos ocurridos en el juego. Un poco que voy a hacer un puré.**

**Es la primera vez que escribo un fic de Kingdom Hearts, espero que os guste.**

Guía:

-Hablan-

"Piensan"

"_Recuerdan"_

_Fantasmas, recuerdos, toda esa peña habla._

-/-

POV Sora

-¡Sora! ¡Levántate vago!-me gritó Riku, mientras me sacaba de la cama. Esto es lo malo de que tus padres dejen entrar a tu mejor amigo a tu casa, y que ese mejor amigo tuyo sea tan madrugador y eficiente como Riku…

-No quiero, la almohada y yo estamos hechas el uno para el otro, ¿¡por qué nos quieres separar!?-grité desconsolado.

-No quiero ni imaginarme como podían levantarte antes tus padres-dijo suspirando mientras me quitaba la manta, alejándola de mí. Me levanté perezosamente, y me fijé en mi despertador digital, aquel que estaba junto a mi caja de pañuelos con la forma de la cabeza de la Isla de Pascua. ¿Por qué demonios compraría yo eso? Me fijé en la hora. 8:22, día 9 de marzo sábado…Procesando… ¡SÁBADO! Me tiré encima de Riku como buena bestia enfurecida.

-¿¡Para qué me despiertas a esta hora!? ¡Estamos en sábado!-dije enfurecido. Él tenía mucha más fuerza que yo, por lo que me quitó de encima con muchísima facilidad. A veces no sé cómo me soporta.

-Sora… ¿has olvidado qué día es hoy?-me preguntó completamente serio, y yo me quedé en blanco. ¿Cumpleaños de Riku? No, Kairi estaría dándome por saco si lo fuese. ¿Cumpleaños de Kairi? No, Riku y yo nunca nos olvidamos del suyo. ¿Navidad? ¡Pero si estamos en Marzo! ¿Mi cumpleaños? No, es en septiembre. ¿Mi aniversario? Espera, yo no tengo de eso.

-Eh…-fue lo único inteligente que pude soltar, y Riku se bufó.

-Hace un año ya que volvimos a las islas, y quedamos con Kairi y demás para estar todos por la playa en la que jugábamos cuando éramos pequeños-me explicó Riku. Yo asentí, haciendo como si recordase.-No te acuerdas, ¿verdad?-me preguntó. Yo negué, y como consecuencia me pegó una colleja.-Anda, vístete-me ordenó, abriendo mi armario, y sacando mi ropa. Me ofreció ponerme el traje que me puse durante mi aventura para encontrarlo a él y salvar a Kairi.

-No, dame una camiseta y unos pantalones-fue lo que le pedí, y él se extrañó bastante.

-Desde que llegamos a las islas, nunca te has vuelto a poner este traje, y no obstante, a diferencia del resto de tu ropa-dijo mientras me lanzaba la ropa que le había pedido-lo tienes bien cuidado. ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe?-me cuestionó. Yo miré serio al suelo, esperando a que se pasase de su mente aquel tema. No me era agradable.

-Nuestra aventura no fue un final feliz para todos. Ese traje simboliza el que no fui capaz de salvarlos a todos-comenté simplemente, mientras me subía los pantalones tal que Steve Urkle*.

-No fue tu culpa. Fue algo que tenían como destino, y fueron a él con la cabeza bien alta. Seguro que ellos querrían que olvidases el asunto, y te pusieses el traje-me comentó Riku. Yo negué.

-Me lo pondré de nuevo cuando tenga oportunidad de salvarlos a todos-respondí. Él me miró sorprendido. Creo que no se esperaba que mi cerebro se pudiese poner tan filosófico. Bah, no me lo creo ni yo lo que acabo de decir.

-Sora…Roxas no querría verte así…Ellos lucharon porque nosotros pudiésemos vivir, ¡qué menos que dedicar una sonrisa a la vida, algo que ellos hicieron antes de…!-calló. No suelo llorar. Pero, por mis mejillas ya pasaban las lágrimas.

-¿¡Quieres dejarlo ya de una puta vez!?-grité con todas mis fuerzas. Uy, he dicho un taco, pero, ahora mismo, y gracias a la pesadez de madre de Riku, lo que menos ganas tenía, era de reprimirme.- ¡No me voy a poner el maldito traje y punto!-grité, poniéndome la camiseta. Y así me senté violentamente sobre mi cama, a ponerme las zapatillas. Noté la mirada de Riku, y cuando se la devolví, me miraba tristemente. Me había pasado. Él también perdió a una persona importante, y no la pagaba con nadie.-Lo siento…-susurré.

-Estoy tan apurado en intentar olvidarla, que intento que tú también lo olvides, y…no sé qué hacer-era la primera vez que veía a Riku tan confuso en toda mi vida, y lo conozco desde…desde….y hemos estado juntos desde…desde…creo que hasta nos dieron a luz en la misma sala.

Aunque intentásemos llevar una vida normal, aunque intentásemos fingir que nunca había pasado nada, y que éramos los tres mejores amigos existentes, siempre ocurre esto. Nosotros tres, Kairi, Riku y yo, tenemos un vacío muy grande dejado por personas que ya no están, y ese vacío no se puede llenar tan fácilmente. No después de **aquello.**

Mi móvil sonó. Un Whats App(A/N: Sí, los protagonistas de Kingdom Hearts se modernizan). De Kairi. Ya estaba reclamando nuestra presencia. Le pedí perdón y clemencia, y le juré que dentro de poco estaríamos allí. Eso es un idioma que nadie conoce. Yo le llamo el Soraniano.

Soraniano: Idioma en el que Sora escribe un táctil. Dicho de otra manera: Como Sora no sabe escribir en los táctiles en condiciones, escribe Soraniano.

-Sécate las lágrimas, o se darán cuenta Tidus y Wakka que has llorado, y no creo que quieras que se rían-me aconsejó mi mejor amigo, y le hice caso. Bajando, hice el desayuno tan rápido como todos los días, porque, como siempre, voy tarde. Dos tostadas quemadas, leche mal echada… ¡y listo! ¡Un delicioso y medio comestible desayuno!

Ambos salimos corriendo, para poder llegar a la isla. Al llegar a la embarcación, me encontré con la sorpresa de que…

-Sora, ¿dónde demonios está tu barca?-preguntó Riku sorprendido. Miré cuidadosamente por todos lados. No estaba…

-Menudo día…-suspiré. Bien empezamos. Nadie se escapa Sherlock Sora. En cuanto llegue mañana, voy a buscarlo para pillarlo.-Juraría que lo até bien, pero, anda Riku…antes de que nos mate Kairi, vamos los dos juntos en el tuyo-le pedí, y él aceptó sin dudarlo un segundo. Nada más llegar a la otra isla, Kairi nos estaba esperando.

-¿Por qué venís en la misma balsa?-preguntó Kairi.

-Me han robado la mía-le contesté. Kairi suspiró mirándome negándome con una sonrisa.

-Qué patoso estas Sora-comentó, y yo me hinché de mofletes. Ahora me enfado, no respiro, me ahogo y muero. ¡Hum!-De todos modos, es raro, ya aparecerá. No creo que te la haya robado nadie de los que vaya aquí. Aquí cada una tiene la suya-me comentó Kairi. Si eso yo lo sé, es por eso que es raro, y es por eso que tiene que entrar a la acción Sherlock Sora.

-¿Dónde están los demás?-le preguntó Riku mientras bajaba de la barca después de mí.

-En la cueva, ya sabes, mirando como idiotas la puerta del mundo-suspiró Kairi con mirada indiferente, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Pero, Kairi tenía razón. Eran idiotas. Sólo unos elegidos podían tocar esa puerta, y esos éramos nosotros tres.

-Diles que salgan. No voy a entrar ahí-declaró Riku. Riku… Aún no se le ha olvidado, que él fue el causante de la destrucción de nuestro mundo, incluso si luego lo salvó.

-Anda, Sora, acompáñame-me pidió Kairi.-Para que me escuchen probablemente necesitaré ir acompañada de otra persona-me concretó, y después de recibir la aprobación de Riku para que le dejase sólo, me fui con ella. Cuando entramos, empecé a llamarlos a todos.

-¡Tidus! ¡Wakka! ¡Selphie! ¡Salid ya de aquí!-grité, y una vez llegamos al final de la cueva, nos encontramos a los chicos…y a dos puertas. Los aparté violentamente, acercándome junto con Kairi a la segunda puerta.- ¿¡Qué demonios habéis hecho!?-grité colérico.

-Nada…Cuando llegamos, ya había dos puertas…-murmuraron terriblemente sorprendidos. Kairi se acercó. Las puertas eran iguales, solo que la segunda recién aparecida, tenía un marco rojo en vez de amarillo, como la original.

-Puede que…no sé, esta puerta conecte con otro mundo, o con un mundo paralelo a este…no sé…no tengo ni idea…pero, será mejor que nos alejemos. La última vez que nos acercamos a las puertas, cosas malas pasaron-Kairi se levantó y nos miró a todos.-A salir de aquí todos, a la voz de ya-ordenó, y todos le hicimos caso. ¿Para qué quería que fuese, si, ella sola se bastaba para ordenar? Salí de la cueva, y aunque me cubrí la cara para que, cuando saliese, no me quemase la luz del sol, para mi sorpresa, estaba nublado.

-¿Cómo es posible…si hace cinco minutos…estaba despejado?-pregunté en voz alta. Nos reunimos con Riku, quién estaba mirando al pequeño islote que hay conectando con la isla, dónde estaba nuestro árbol de Paopu, el cuál usábamos como cómodo blanco para ver el atardecer,

-Riku, ¿ocurre algo?-pregunté. Tenía cara de haber visto un fantasma. Él tardó un rato en volver de su planeta, y me vio mirándole preocupado.

-No, es que, me pareció ver allí a alguien, pero, es estúpido porque estamos todos aquí-se excusó rascándose la cabeza.

-Bueno, ¿y qué hacemos ahora Kairi?-pregunté, y ella sonrió.

-En la otra parte de la isla, hay comida que he comprado, pa celebrar un poco estando todos juntos-dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Esta Kairi…quiero que organice mi boda, porque, nadie más organizada que ella, imposible. Siguiendo a Kairi, llegamos al festín, y tanto Tidus, como Wakka, como yo (sobretodo yo) saltamos a por la comida. Que le vamos a hacer, tengo un amor insano por la comida, y las siestas. No tarde mucho en cogerme una buena bandeja de comida, y alejarme allá dónde el destino indicase la situación de mi emo-esquina, que resultó ser el suelo, simple y llanamente. Tumbado como un estúpido en la arena, sabiendo que luego me iba a entrar la arena por dentro de la ropa, y me iba a fastidiar bastante. Pero, ¿qué más da?

No me gustaba que estuviese nublado. Todo lo oscuro y tenebroso me recuerda a la última lucha que tuvimos por lo mundos…Kingdom Hearts…la luz, la oscuridad…Kingdom Hearts…llaves espadas, sincorazones, incorpóreos…pero, sobre todo, y recalquemos, pues es importante, Kingdom Hearts.

Todo por un maldito corazón gigante. En serio, no lo pillo. Incluso una guerra, por un corazón gigante colgando del cielo, el cual nunca, ninguno de nosotros, podremos controlar. Y, si se pudiese controlar, sería mediante actos viles. Bah, ya hablo como un viejo.

"_Cuando sea viejo pues, no sé qué va a ser de mí…"_

_¿Por qué no sonríes?_

-¿Eh?-pregunté, aturdido, mirando a mí alrededor. No había nadie. Ya sufro delirios. Debería ir a que me revisen el cerebro. Sé que está independizándose de mi cuerpo…lo sé. Dentro de poco irá proclamando su independencia. Total, para lo que me ayuda.

"_Mejor sólo, que mal "cerebrado""_

_¿Por qué no sonríes?_

"_Por qué no me da la gana"_ pensé mientras dejaba mi vaso de fanta de naranja. Sí, no tomo alcohol, sino acabo tirándome del acantilado…como la última vez…y tuve suerte de que estuviese Riku.

_Luché por ti, ¿por qué no miras adelante?_

"_Le echo de menos…" _suspiré mientras empezaba a enterrar mis pies bajo la arena. No sé con quién estaba hablando, pero nuestra conversación sin sentido estaba interesante.

_No estamos muertos…_

"_Me alegro por vosotros…"_ Enhorabuena, ahora sabéis que estáis vivos. Felicitaciones.

_Sora…_

"_¿Eh? ¡Mi interlocutor sabe mi nombre!" _Levanté la vista, y allí, sin nadie a la vista, estaba él…Roxas… Me levanté lo más rápido que pude, y me dirigí hasta él. Tenía tantas ganas de que volviésemos a estar juntos… Fui a saltarle encima como buena adolescente enamorada, pero, lo único que hice, fue tragar arena. Posteriormente de escupir la arena, me fijé que ahora estaba más metido en el mar. Sus ojos azules estaban vacíos, ausentes de vida, mirando hacia el infinito. Los rayos del atardecer comenzaron a atravesar las nubes, haciendo que Roxas pareciese un Dios.

-Quise protegerte, fallé, y acabé siendo yo el protegido-dije mientras comenzaba a llorar.

_Aún no estamos muertos_

Su voz sonaba como un susurro mental, que resonaba por toda mi cabeza.

-¿Cómo?-pregunté confuso. ¿No estaban muertos? Entonces…no. Esto debía ser un dulce sueño, pero cruel engaño de la realidad. Roxas estaba muerto, yo lo vi morir.

_Somos personas que han perdido el cuerpo, Sora. Vagamos en busca de uno, o nos alzamos con Kingdom Hearts. Y la voluntad de Kingdom Hearts, puede hacer de todo._

Ya estamos de nuevo. Que si Kingdom Hearts es luz, que si nos hemos quedado encerrados en Kingdom Hearts, que si Kingdom Hearts es peligroso, que si Kingdom Hearts nos puede dar un corazón…esto ya me empezaba a hartar.

-¡Dime de una vez que tengo que hacer!-grité. A la basura sentimentalismos, y directos al grano, es lo que me gusta a mí…a veces.- ¡Sea lo que sea, lo haré, pero te salvaré, lo juro!-por mi vida, y por mi llave espada.

_Rompe nuestras cadenas. Abre la puerta._

-¿La de mi casa? ¿La de la caseta de la isla? ¿La del instituto? Sé más concreto Roxas-bromeé intentando que se riese, pero, de nuevo, esa expresión vacía. No soportando mi pésima broma, en el preciso instante en el que parpadeé, Riku estaba a escasos centímetros de mi cara. Una vez volví a abrir los ojos, estaba tumbado en la arena de la playa, con todos mirándome.

-Sora, ¿estás bien?-me preguntó Kairi, mientras me sentaba-Te has desmayado de repente-me explicó, mientras yo intentaba poner orden en mis sentidos. Me levanté, aturdido, sin saber a quién mirar, sin saber lo que había pasado. Volví a mirar a la playa. Nada. No había nadie. Sacudí la cabeza. Probablemente fuese un sueño…un extraño sueño, pero, una invención de mi cerebro debido a la inconsciencia. El resto del festín lo celebramos normalmente, pero, no me podía quitar de mi cabeza al Roxas que había soñado. No sabía si dudar de lo que había visto…o creer.

-Bueno, nos vamos ya-nos indicaron Tidus, Wakka y Selphie, dejándonos solos a Riku, a Kairi y a mí. Nada más alejarse ellos tres, mis mejores amigos, dirigió sus miradas a mí.

-¿En qué piensas Sora?-me preguntó Riku, y yo suspiré, encogiéndome de hombros.

-En nada…como siempre, ya sabes-dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sora, eres tan mal mentiroso, que dan ganas de darte clases. Desembucha-me ordenó Kairi, cruzada de brazos.

-He visto a Roxas, y me ha dicho que no están muertos y que abra una puerta-les conté llana y simplemente. Ey, pues no era tan difícil. Ambos se quedaron callados.

-¿Nada más?-me preguntaron, y negué con la cabeza. Suspiramos. Parecíamos emos quejándonos de la vida.

-Desde luego, algo raro está pasando hoy-comentó Kairi, intentando explicarse.-Los cambios de tiempo, la gente, la segunda puerta en la cueva…no sé, algo apesta-se quedó pensativa.

-A lo mejor ha ocurrido algo en los mundos. Algo grande. Si es así, Yen Sid, Mickey, o algunos de ellos nos llamarán dentro de poco a luchar-comentó Riku.

-¿Por qué no abrimos la segunda puerta, y nos dejamos de tonterías? A lo mejor esa puerta, solo está hoy, y mañana, desaparezca sin dejar rastro. ¿Y si mi sueño/patatús tenía razón? ¿Y si tenemos alguna oportunidad de verlos?-empecé a preguntar.

-¿Y si destrozas este mundo, como ya me pasó una vez a mí? ¿Entonces qué?-me preguntó Riku. Tan sólo pude callar. Kairi fue la única que se impuso, poniéndose delante de nosotros.

-¿Kairi?-pregunté aturdido.

-Hagámoslo deprisa-contestó simplemente.-Si Sora tiene razón, y puede que podamos salvarlos, ¿por qué no? Y si, se destruyese el mundo, ¿por qué no lo volvemos a salvar? Es simple-comentó, y posteriormente se dirigió a la cueva, siendo seguida por mí y por un atontado Riku. Era la primera vez que lo veía así. Y mira que lo conozco de hace tiempo.

Una vez en la cueva, Kairi invocó su llave espada, y apuntó hacia la puerta. Sin dudarlo. Eso me gustaba. En menos de un parpadeo, abrió la puerta. Lo siguiente no lo recuerdo muy bien, sólo voces confusas, y una enorme energía proveniente de la puerta.

_Rompe las cadenas._

Es la única frase que recuerdo, ya que después me desmayé, por segunda vez consecutiva en el día. Si habíamos, o no, destrozado nuestro mundo, considerando la enorme cantidad de energía liberada de le puerta, era muy grande. Pero i podía verle de nuevo, tan sólo una vez más…sólo una vez más. Confiaba en él.

_-¿Sólo tenemos que salir de aquí? Eso es bastante simple-dije con una enorme sonrisa._

_-No creas Sora. Cuando yo deserté de aquí, me costó bastante salir de aquí. Pero aquí no sólo está Xemnas. Hay mucho, mucho más. No sé si realmente Kingdom Hearts tiene conciencia, pero, si la tuviese, creo que se estaría suicidando ahora mismo, viendo que está ayudando a intereses tan oscuros como el mismo mundo de los incorpóreos-me explicó Roxas._

_-No entiendo lo que quieres decir Roxas…-me quedé pensando, intentando encontrar sentido, pero lo mío no era pensar. Él era mucho más listo que yo._

_-Todo esto tiene un pasado, y han hecho cosas horribles. No quiero ni pensarlo-me dijo simplemente._

_-Bueno, mientras estemos juntos, no habrá ningún problema. Has tenido que sufrir mucho con la Organización XIII, te prometo que te sacaré de aquí con vida-le prometí._

_-Me preocupa más sacarte a ti con vida de aquí. Yo no puedo morir Sora. Mi alma siempre quedará bloqueada donde él-me dijo. En ese momento, no entendí lo que quiso decir, pero, esas palabras suyas, son las únicas que me dieron esperanza…_

_Hasta el final._

-¡Sora!-gritó una voz mi nombre. Notaba la dulce y gélida brisa del otoño en mi rostro. Mis manos podían tocar el fino césped, y un delicioso olor a castañas asadas hicieron que abriese los ojos poco a poco para encontrarme con él.

-¡Roxas!

…

**El rincón de los Corazones Flotantes Gigantes (llamado también CFG)**

_**Ha sido un poco paranoico, ¿verdad? Es que este tiene que ser así. Parece que será una aventura en plan Kingdom Hearts, pero será más un AU (Alternative Universe). Puede haber de todo, desde drama, humor, (romance siempre estará, así que no hay que preocuparse)…o sea, es todo un elemento sorpresa.**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado mi primer paranoico capítulo.**_


End file.
